I like you
by Susano'o Samma
Summary: Kakashi x Shizune The roads of Shizune and Kakahsi intersect on a particular day of rain that leads to discovering their feelings for each other.


**"I like you"**

From her window she always observes him with curiosity ... Calm, intelligent ... Mysterious !, always walking With that carefree and indifferent attitude, he walks through the streets of Konoha with that dirty book in his hands.

Although she looks at him, he does not seem to notice her and very rarely do they cross words ... "Why would he be interested in me?" think she ... "After all ... I'm just the hokage's assistant" ...

Even so, without being able to avoid it, the peculiar personality of the shinobi is extremely attractive. More than some time, he has appeared in her mind in the form of a sudden thought that tickles her insides while she tries to convince herself that is nothing ... "No ... I can not be in love with him" she repeats over and over again ...

Gray clouds with flashes of lightning are agglomerated over the sky of Konoha. Small raindrops fall each You see more often rushing to what will imminently be a great storm.

The few people who still walk the streets at this time rush to find refuge in their homes Covering their heads with what they have at hand. Among them Shizune, the young doctor walks in a hurry with a huge stack of books and papers you can barely hold with both hands. After hours and hours organizing files in the office of the hokage her long day is not over yet ...

Eyes narrowed by the damp wind that hits her face, she walks in a hurry with her legs numbed by the cold while the rain becomes more and more intense. Before you know it, her clothes and hair are already completely soaked and the black kimono she wears fits her wet body exposing the sensual silhouette of her figure that almost always goes unnoticed ...

Busy in protecting the important documents and arriving soon at her destination, the young woman does not notice the slippery puddle with mud that causes her to stumble and fall to the ground with a sudden touch, landing in a shameful way with her face in the mud ...

\- SHIT! - She screams losing her composure as she gets up making a small tantrum when she sees all her documents moistening on the wet floor.

Exhausted and dejected by her misfortune, she remains on the floor contemplating how the cruel rain caresses with vigor the country "Why me?" She asks with dismay in her face. Shivering in the cold, she burns her knees frosts without wanting to get up while the thundering sound of the thundering clouds rumbles in her ears ...

\- A difficult day? - Ask a familiar voice.

Looking sideways, she notices the imposing presence of Kakashi, who behind her holds an umbrella protecting her of the storm. The renowned shinobi looks at her with his very characteristic smile in an attempt to give her encouragement.

\- Worse than that. - She says.

\- This was the whole week's work ... Now I do not know what I'll say to Tsunade sama.

Calm as always, the ninja who copies approaches him and gently takes her hand to lift it. Unable to explain because, the heart of the kunoichi beats with more force when feeling the sudden approach ... Sharing the reduced space under the umbrella, their eyes meet for a moment, enough to cause the blood to gather in the face of the young kunoichi that without much success tries to hide it ...

\- Thank you. - She says shyly as she arranges her hair with her eyes to the floor.

After raising the little that is left of the paperwork, Kakashi politely offers to accompany her to her house ...

Between the rain, the two walk very close to each other without saying a word. Despite the silence, there does not seem to be discomfort between them and the warm closeness of the shinobi, the cold that Shizune felt completely disappear. Her body she stops shaking but not her knees that seem to bend like those of a schoolgirl in love ... However, said feeling is pleasant.

With the rain hitting the umbrella with cadence and the blowing of the wind caressing her hair, Shizune walks with her arms crossed on the chest thus covering the transparency of her wet clothes. He looks at her and without thinking he releases a playful curly also giving a little smile to the kunoichi ...

Lovely smile that manages to captivate the silver-haired shinobi that when seeing her can not help remembering that sweet girl I used to spend time with when I was younger ...

With a cool and calm personality, Shizune always thought of Kakashi as a kind of platonic love. In their days as schoolmates, she always observed him in the distance feeling some admiration for him, that attitude so mysterious and the enigma under his mask drove her crazy ... In a good way ...

Time passed and tragedy touched the life of Kakashi, after the death of his sensei and his companions, the shinobi managed to find in Shizune a certain relief for his pain ... In those days, when he rested from his duties as ANBU and she was in the village after one of her trips with Tsunade, the two of them used to meet to chat about anything ...

However, despite the relief the shinobi felt from hearing her and her warm feelings towards him, both grew and those pleasant moments were left behind ... With time they distanced themselves, even forgetting what they see they felt ...

Finally, after the short walk the couple stops when they arrive at the door of the doctor's apartment in high on the hokage's tower.

After a few seconds of silence, Kakashi no longer says goodbye with a simple "See you", turning around to continue with his path. Seeing him walk away, the young kunoichi almost stammering interrupts his departure saying:

\- E ... Wait ... - With a smile and cheeks flushed.

\- Why not enter?

Not very convinced, he hesitates when answering, after all for quite some time since the last time that both they spent a moment together, occasional greetings and exchange of documents for missions is the whole relationship that have had in years, however, the company of the kunoichi continues to be extremely captivating for him, it is as if the time with her flowed more pleasantly.

Warm, sweet, kind and always with that beautiful smile that illuminates any place where he stops, he thinks of her as his exact opposite, so different, so distant ... He refuses to think of her as something closer than a companion of Konoha, although deep down you want it.

\- Come on ... it's the least I can do ... - She insists as she takes him by the hand to make him enter.

Inside the very elegant and perfectly tidy room, Kakashi has sat down in front of a small table Mahogany color while you wait patient ...

After making him wait a few minutes, Shizune appears in front of him holding a tray with two cups and a teapot about her. Even with her hair a little damp and with a small towel around her neck, she sits next to his and very close to the shinobi. The kimono she was wearing has been replaced by a tight two-piece pajama that makes her look adorable and in her face a radiant gesture of joy shone in the room.

\- Sorry to keep you waiting. - She says while serving a portion of tea for the silver-hair shinobi.

The shinobi smiles and jokingly responds.

\- Normally, it's me who makes people wait ...

Giving Shizune a soft laugh ...

With the passing of the minutes, between shy smiles and flirtatious looks the atmosphere between the two begins to turn extremely comfortable and pleasant, the eyes of the kunoichi shine with tenderness while she talks endlessly about how wonderful It was traveling around the world with her teacher and how much she longed for those years.

With attention, he listens and without realizing it, he loses himself in the deep beauty of her gaze. "She's so cute!" Think about the when he sees the sweet expression on the thin face of the young woman.

Suddenly...

A stroke of sanity lashes out with force inside the shinobi. No matter what happens in his mind, or both, the reality is that this beautiful and sweet woman deserves much more than what he could offer, always close to the misfortune and death rondo mission after mission, think of her as something more than a colleague of Konoha it would inevitably hurt her ... Or at least, that's what he thinks ...

Interrupting the rave of the brunette, Kakashi says goodbye hastily with a somewhat tense smile trying to evade the tangle of feelings that are about to awaken in him.

\- I'm boring you? - Ask the somewhat discouraged kunoichi.

\- No, is not that. - Responds, denying with his hands.

\- Then ... Why hurry ?, At least wait for the rain to stop.

For a moment, the silence takes over the room forming an intangible barrier between them that takes them away,  
On the one hand, she, afraid of being fragile or vulnerable, hides as best she can the feelings that urge her to throw himself into the arms of the shinobi without anything else, and he, that for fear of hurting it is always shown distant...

\- Kakashi san ... You ... what do you think of me? - Question Shizune finally breaking with the ominous tension.

The silver-hair shinobi laughs somewhat bewildered by the question and without thinking much responds.

\- I think you're amazing ... No one in this village works more than you, and even then you always smile ...

With her heart beating a mile a minute and her cheeks dyed red, the kunoichi stares at the single eye visible from the shinobi that also observes her. She, with a visible nervousness bites her lip as if trying to drown the words about to escape from her mouth ...

\- I like you ... Kakashi san - Says suddenly causing the surprise of the man in front of her.

\- You ... I like you too ... - Responds to the movie thinking about this as just a naive friendly statement.

\- And ... Do you like me like you? - She asks with regret, fearing within herself that the answer is no.

\- As? - Ask him.

In response, Shizune slowly tilts her body and brings her red face to Kakashi's, who He remains quiet waiting for her avidly while asking himself, "What is the right thing to do?" She closes the eyes and delicately pink her lips with his through his mask rising in a bliss that emulates the her happiest memories.

Absorbed and unopposed, she carries her hands to the face of the shinobi seeking to finally strip her of the annoying garment that stands between they ...

Finally ... The unparalleled face of Kakashi is revealed ...

Shizune's big, beautiful eyes shine with charm while looking at him flushed ... Tilting slightly the face, she closes her eyes and stays motionless as if waiting for him to react and kiss her ...

"It's really cute" He thinks, hesitating what he is about to do as he watches her with fascination losing himself in her beauty ... "I should not do this" repeats itself over and over again, trying at all costs to avoid hurting her. Although his heart tells him who can not live without her, is willing to put everything aside in order to protect her ...

The space in the room is reduced and time stops, as if he and she were only in the whole universe ...

Unable to avoid it, he gives in ... Forgetting everything, his instincts drive him to throw himself at her and before he realizes his has submerged in the delicacy of the soft and thin pink lips of the kunoichi ...

Shizune's heart swells with joy and a strange tingling runs through her body while dragging her soft hands to the neck of the shinobi who remains meditative ...

Suddenly ... The silver-haired man stops short and apologetically says:

\- I'm sorry ... Shizune, I did not plan on this happening.

Without being able to understand it, she leans again towards the solo to be interrupted by the hands of the shinobi who they move away taking her subtly from the shoulders ...

\- What's up... ? ... Kakashi san ... - She asks misplaced.

\- You do not want this ... - He says.

She turns her gaze towards him and with a calm and sweet tone asks.

\- Why would not I want it?

\- Because you deserve something better. - Answer him.

Shizune stares with dismay at being rejected ... "She's probably lying" she thinks while she can feel like a hole opens in her heart ... "How could someone like me? I'm a fool!" Her eyes are moisten in front of the shinobi who looks at her shattered ... After all, the last thing he wanted was to see her cry ...

\- You do not have to lie ... just say you do not like me ... - She says.

In the manner of a gentle caress the silver-hair shinobi cleans a tear that falls down the cheek of the kunoichi ..

\- No ... It's not that - Responds with a very dim voice.

Angrily the kunoichi removes from her face the hand of the shinobi and screaming question.

\- So what is it?

In complete silence, he looks at her and with an expression of deep sadness in his eyes he takes her hand.

\- I love you ... And I wish I could tell you, but that would hurt you. - He says with a shrugged heart.

\- I do not know when ... I do not like ... But that's how it will be ...

\- Do not be silly! - Responds by interrupting him with a loud voice and about to cry.

\- If you think that by doing this you do not hurt me, then you're a jerk.

Kakashi stares at her speechless and after a few seconds with a choked voice tells him.

\- I just ... I do not want to hurt you.

She rubs her eyes and releasing a sweet smile with a mocking tone towards him, she hugs him hastily to look at him the eyes and tell him.

\- Like something that makes me feel so happy could hurt me?

Suddenly ... Like a flash that illuminates his interior, Kakashi finds the answer in the depths of his heart ensombreido for the suffering of the past ... "It's true" he thinks with an expression of tranquility in his face ...

During all this time he was so worried about not hurting her that he lost sight of the feelings of the kunoichi towards him, it is until this moment that he realizes how naive he was at the thought of not hurting her, oscillating between the doubts, the silver-haired shinobi makes a decision that brings peace back to his heart ...

Make her happy...

Letting go, he hugs her with all his strength to then melt their lips in a sweet kiss ...

Taking her by the waist, he carries her to his chest while gently brushing his lips with hers. Self-absorbed,  
they get lost in time as the minutes pass and pass ... Between the tender panting of the kunoichi, their lips only they take off for brief moments to take a breath ...

Little by little, Shizune's body starts to get hot and with the tingling entrails she feels more alive and radiant never. With all its accelerated senses her is invaded by a warm and anxious desire to be touched and in an impression of Tenderness and joy her body feels dampened inside awakening in her much more burning thoughts ...

Excited and with intense sensations that travel from head to toe, she gets up and taking him by the hands guiding his up her bedroom...

Overlooking the entire city, a huge window extends across the room and in front of it a comfortable futon on the tatami. Shizune closes the curtains quickly and then throws the shinobi on the bed. This one, he takes her in his arms pressing her against his chest in such a way that you can even hear the beating of her heart. With a brushstroke of tenderness, she kisses him carrying his heart to submerge in a delirium of joy that surpasses her...

Without their bodies separating for a second, the night progresses slowly between the warm revelry that embraces their souls giving relief to their loneliness. In the shadow of the dark room lit only by the dim light of the cloudy night sky, their figures they vanish in one while their lips tangle with passion ...

Gently, she caresses the silvery hair of the shinobi while with her touch of delicacy she strips her piece by piece superior of his dress revealing the marked torso of the shinobi.

In the manner of a tender caress, Kakashi gently pulls his hand through the crotch of the kunoichi.  
with her face invaded by the blush, she brings her mouth closer to his with a tender kiss to give her consent letting go for the moment. Slowly, the shinobi's warm fingers slide between Shizune's underwear Gently caressing his wet and virginal lips.

The body of the kunoichi shudders with satisfaction as it senses Kakashi's deft fingers wandering between her legs and a soft moan escapes from her mouth delighting the ear of the shinobi. Soon, the temperature increases and the clothing starts to become an obstacle between them. Taking a breath, the kunoichi bites her lips while urgently undoing the buttons of her pajamas to expose the top of her very desirable figure. Captivated, the silver-hair shinobi the she contemplates for a few seconds before jumping into it, perceiving in her neck the subtle scent of her perfume ...

Ecstatic, they surrender to the moment and before realizing it the kunoichi has already been stripped of all the clothing, conserving in itself only the garment falls of her underwear that lies at the level of her knees that tremble without stopping while Kakashi caresses her.

Guided by the shinobi, the hitherto repressed Shizune's instincts awaken in her leading her to overflow her emotion between the savannahs and soon his body begins to vibrate with desire urging him urgently more than a few simple caresses ...

Wrapping the shinobi with her legs, she stands in front of him and with a tender expression looks him in the eyes almost begging him to I took it. Slowly, Kakashi arranges his body by bringing his waist close to the Shizune's with very gentle movements Rest the tip of his member in the narrow vagina of the kunoichi.

With tenderness, Kakashi caresses every inch of the body of the brunette who with the accelerated pulsations and the temperature elevated is docile allowing himself to be guided by the shinobi ... Slowly and little by little, Kakashi pushes to enter deeper in it and an "Ouch" escapes from the mouth of this as a soft sigh that resonates in the ear of the shinobi.

Cold drops of rain fall knocking with cadence the window of the room while the two are engaged in a fiery outburst of pleasure that leads them to completely lose each other ...

The tender groans of the kunoichi intensify as with a slow and slow rhythm Kakashi begins to make her his. The gap between their bodies is reduced to zero while they are wrapped in a hot frenzy ...

Fisted in her hands, Shizune holds the sheets tightly while her screams echo in the room. For moment, their souls merge into one and their figures are immersed in a dance that emulates the understanding of their hearts

With subtlety, Kakashi gently caresses the superb breasts of Shizune that closes her eyes as her body is embraced by the blush that dyes all her skin with a smooth red color ...

Agitated, she raises her back and brings her face flushed with that of the shinobi to tenderly kiss him while her body is pushed back and forth by the movement of the silver-hair shinobi that penetrates with endearing delicacy ...

Suddenly...

The warm kiss is interrupted by the kunoichi who in a sudden impulse throws herself backwards releasing a scandalous and tender groan...

\- Ka ... Kakashi san ...- She says while she writhes ...

His legs shake as the shinobi continues without stopping, the rose of their sweaty skins leads to an explosion of pleasure that makes it vibrate inside. Her body moistens as Kakashi takes it firmly supporting her hands on the futon until with long and soft moans of pleasure, the kunoichi embraces him with all her strength sinking in his chest.

\- I love you ... Kakashi san - She says something agitated.

With a kiss on the cheek, the shinobi responds by giving him just a breath before taking her again. With strength returns to make her his. She gives in to the impetus of the shinobi who, despite the intensity, caresses her body with sweetness. She kisses him tenderly and soon her mind is led to fall into delirium again ...

Firmly, he holds Shizune's arms against the bed as the rhythmic pounding of their bodies makes them bounce.  
the not very large but well-formed breasts of the kunoichi. The sounds of pleasure do not stop and their movements are synchronized in a burning choreography that works the geometries of their figures.

Losing shyness, Shizune carries the back of the shinobi against the bed and promptly locates on the, introducing it in her narrow and wet body. Slowly, she sits on top of him and delicately begins to bounce with soft movements on the waist of the silver-hair shinobi that contemplates with fascination the nakedness of his torso illuminated by the clearing of the moon that enters through the glass of the window ...

Biting her lips with a tender and coquettish expression in her eyes, she looks at him while caressing with exquisiteness her breasts to feel invaded by the electrifying pleasure that dominates her. Slowly, Kakashi's hands slide neatly from the long legs to the firm and round back of Shizune that enjoys every second as if it were the top in her privacy ...

The night progresses with the room becoming a sanctuary for the couple's instincts. To the rhythm of the rain Whipping the window, Shizune waddles over Kakashi taking him to experience an indescribable sensation that looks reflected in his face framed by pleasure ...

Their consciences seem to detach themselves and their bodies surrender to the desire that bursts into the depths of their thoughts.

Absorbed, they oscillate between the jubilation and the excitement that takes them to forget all the limitations and before realizing the kunoichi up to orgasm while the pulsing body of the silver-hair shinobi rubs inside ...

A whining delight escapes Shizune's lips as the shinobi can feel like the most intimate part of the kunoichi contracts moisturized, producing sensations that force him to respond in the same way ...

Biting her lips with half-closed teeth, the kunoichi inhales a large amount of air to then finally release a long and captivating exclamation of enjoyment that paints a slight smile on the face of the silver-haired shinobi. Agitated,  
she rests on the chest of the shinobi who delicately caresses her back.

Some seconds pass in calm until the still rigid body of Kakashi is sheltered again by the warm vagina of the kunoichi, who is a bit sore please the shinobi with delightful movements that intoxicate him ...

Frowning and with clenched teeth, the kunoichi is penetrated while the lips of the Kakashi stimulate with soft roses the exquisiteness of her breasts. With the dancer of the brunette, the shinobi is dragged to experience the sublimeexperience of making her his.

With an exalted perception of her senses and accelerated breathing, Shizune's body seems to move instinctively to time that her eyes close in an ecstasy of pleasure that prevents him from stopping. Her body vibrates with intensity and again her moans stimulate Kakashi who equally enthralled throws his head back with a gesture of satisfaction in the face...

Pushing her against his chest, the shinobi takes the kunoichi in his arms while the two are dragged by a flow of intense emotions that dominate them. With her eyes closed and her mouth ajar, the kunoichi clings whit forces the torso of the shinobi as the minutes pass and pass between whimpers and caresses.

The sensitivity increases in the kunoichi and soon her mind dilates letting you know that is her about to reach the limit, the sweat falls on her forehead and her breath is contained while with the rhythmic movements she enjoys feeling every inch of Kakashi inside ...

When she climaxes again ... The pleasure escapes from Shizune's mouth in the form of a soft groan that resounds in the room as her exhausted body fades over Kakashi who kisses her sweetly while leaving her rest on his chest.

Somewhat sore but wanting to satisfy the shinobi, the kunoichi separates her body from his for a brief moment and then bring her face to the throbbing member of the shinobi and take her in her hands. With a certain tenderness in the look the brunette fiddles with her lips on the tip and little is introduced every time deeper into her mouth.

With fascination, he contemplates her while she wraps him between her mouth to stimulate him with subtle movements. On the point of reach the climax, the shinobi enjoys while he can feel as the kunoichi licks and kisses his cock moistened by the saliva that runs off through the mouth of the kunoichi ...

Finally, closing his eyes with an expression of pleasure framing his face, Kakashi throws himself backwards and explodes in the mouth of Shizune that opens them in a start and then release a tender smile while engulfing the fluids of the shinobi.

Satisfied, the two are silent for a moment while they catch their breath. Shizune lies down next to Kakashi and with Honey embraces him to rest by his side. Wrapped in the sheets, their bodies become entangled while being warm, while the Momentum of the storm decays leaving behind only a peaceful sound of tranquility.

With a lovely twinkle in her eyes, the kunoichi looks at him and almost whispering, she asks:

\- When I wake up tomorrow ... Are you still here?

The silver-haired shinobi smiles and slowly brings his face close to hers to delicately kiss the corner of her mouth his lips and answer:

\- Why would I go? - Wrapping her in his arms.

Exhausted and happy, the kunoichi falls asleep on the chest of the shinobi conscious that neither in the most beautiful of her dreams can emulate the happiness of that moment ...

 _ **End...**_

* * *

 _ **I apologize for the grammatical errors and for the 4451 words, I tried to make it shorter but I could not.**_


End file.
